The Hangover
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After an intense night of partying, a group of friends is left to deal with the consequences of their actions while one if left to clean up the mess.


**Title: **The Hangover  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating: **R  
**Characters:** Aurora, Killian, Emma, August, Ruby, Victor, Jefferson, Mulan, Phillip, & Neal; Aurora/Killian, August/Emma, & Ruby/Victor  
**Summary:** After an intense night of partying, a group of friends is left to deal with the consequences of their actions while one if left to clean up the mess.  
**Warnings: **Madfrankenhookpuppet shenanigans.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** I made a 'Hangover' style set and wanted words to go with it and I got to into Aurora's head, so this happened.

Halloween was Aurora's favorite time of year; she got to dress up like the princess she once was, the children in town ran around happily collecting their candy, and since there was always a big party at the mayor's mansion complete with alcohol, Killian was always far too drunk to ruin her good time. He was still very anti-children and while she wanted nothing more than to be a mother, she knew her chosen partner was far from ready for that kind of responsibility and being married to him was a tad bit like raising a child, so…

Though, truth be told, it wasn't that Killian completely opposed the idea of children, it was just that one could only try and fail for so long before they began to resent the idea. And they _had_ tried, for years. It had been painful, heartbreaking, and had nearly torn their marriage apart. She couldn't give a child longing eyes without setting him off. He was nowhere ready to try again, if ever, and she loved him too much to put that kind of pressure on him again.

So she settled for enjoying watching the children in their costumes and giving them too much candy when they came to the door. On Halloween, little Amelia Booth, Henry, and Grace got far too many presents from their Auntie Aurora and on Easter she snuck in extra baskets to each of them without their parents' knowledge.

It was perfect; Killian didn't have to feel impotent and worthy while she got to live vicariously through their friends.

"Yo ho, Princess!"

"Killian!" Aurora screeched as he accosted at her unsuspectedly from behind. "Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy pirate!" She was dressed in her best costume and she did not need him ripping this one with his hook like he had the last. He pressed a sloppy kiss to her neck and she huffed as she realized he'd already been drinking.

"Whatever you say, Princess, but I plan to manhandle you later." His eyes settled on her cleavage and she rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"My goodness, Killian, must you were that same old coat every single year?" The damn thing was over three hundred years old, but every time she tried to throw it out he gave her those puppy eyes of his and she relented. "I wish, for once, you'd be something other than a pirate. It's supposed to be a 'costume' not a 'reminder that I'm Captain Hook'.

"Oy! Are you two in here getting busy again or can we go?"

Jefferson and Victor tumbled into the room at the same time, both as drunk as Killian. He abandoned her to join his mates and the three of them started singing an old sailor's tune as they stumbled loudly down the stairs.

"Idiots," Aurora muttered under her breath as she grabbed her coat and followed them out the door.

* * *

The night had passed in a blur. Aurora had spoken to every single person in town, to be polite, and had spent most of her evening with Mulan. They had been two out of the only three at the party not drinking, both being far too smart for that; someone had to get the others home safely, after all. Even Emma, who usually abstained as to not make the recovering August uncomfortable and because of the kids had indulged in one too many drinks since they had a babysitter.

Aurora had left sometime after Phillip had thrown up into a plant and Neal helped Mulan carry him out and before Emma began trying to arrest people for 'being party poopers', though she had been around to see her handcuffing Killian to a stair railing for kissing her husband.

They were morons, all of them.

Killian had assured he'd make it home safely, but she'd taken his, and everyone else's, keys just to be sure. She'd gone to bed shortly after

She woke when the sun flitted in through the curtains and found her hungover husband mumbling against the window. He sat on the window seat, wearing different clothes than he had the night before, and clutching his forehead.

"Make it go away," he whined as he turned and immediately fell off of the seat. He groaned loudly and Aurora jumped out of bed, worried.

"Darling, I-_August_?"

She nearly fell over him on her way to Killian. August sat with his back to the wall, clutching his head the same way Killian had been a moment before, and mumbled something about 'turning off the noise'.

Aurora stood horrified for a moment. She'd never seen August take a drink in the entire time she'd known him and here he was, still hammered, on her bedroom floor."

"What in the _hell_ did you all get up to after I left?"

August shrugged as Killian crawled over to her and began to paw at her legs.

"I need the trashcan, love."

Aurora thrust it into his arms and left him to it. She slowly moved through their flat to find it in shambles. Pieces of costumes were strewn all over the place, there were half empty bottles, and someone had vomited on her sofa.

She let out a loud groan and moved into the powder room to find something to clean it up with. Instead of finding a towel, however, she found Emma asleep in her tub using every single towel as a blanket. Aurora moved over to her and shook her awake gently.

"Emma, Emma, come on." When that didn't work, Aurora lightly slapped her. Someone needed to fill her in on what had happened and Emma was far more reliable than the two morons she'd left behind in the bedroom.

"'Rora…top of the mor-am in the bathtub?" Emma asked in dazed voice as she blinked herself awake and glanced around the room in a confused manner.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Emma shrugged and grinned.

"I don't know, I pretty much don't remember anything after Jefferson's."

"You were at Jefferson's?"

"Aye. He had the basement set up Monte Carlo style so we were all playing cards and then um…Ruby…no…Victor…no…wait…" Emma frowned and furrowed her brows, as if trying to remember, and then shrugged. "Someone started stripping on the table and then…I woke up here. OH! Wait, I do remember…

We lost Victor. Or…wait…no…

Killian dared Victor and Jefferson to kiss so she got mad and stormed out and then she never came back. OH!" Emma sat up quickly and banged her knee. She cursed and then attempted to crawl out of the tub but she only succeeded in hitting her head.

"Ow…

We….find…Ruby…owwwwwwwwwww."

Aurora huffed and shook her head. This was why she didn't drink. She grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water before moving to her knees. She carefully pressed it against Emma's head. Emma mumbled a 'thanks' and Aurora pushed back some of her blond hair.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

Emma shook her head.

"Someone should find Ruby and…" There was no point in telling them all to clean up. Emma would fall back asleep, the other two would spend the day with a pounding headache while vomiting, and she'd enjoy watching them suffer, just a little.

"What happened to August?" Aurora asked curiously. He was too into being a father and responsible to fall off the wagon. The boys had been trying to get him to join in on their shenanigans for years but he'd always been the sober companion. Aurora had enough faith in him to suspect something was afoot.

Emma smirked and giggled as she curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Hmm, nice and cool," she mumbled before trying to use her shirt to cover her legs with. Aurora covered her with a towel and Emma held it like a blanket before answering her. "Jefferson slipped him some of his 'tea'. Stupid, August, he should have known better. But…" Emma shrugged and less than a moment later she was snoring.

Aurora checked on the boys who were both cuddling the other while groaning about 'never doing that again' and headed to the Sheriff's station. If Ruby was in the hospital, Victor would find her, or Granny would force Ruby to leave him for being a 'letch' as she loved to call him. Aurora wasn't sure where else to track down a missing person; she just hoped one of the Deputies had been responsible enough to not be out all night drinking like the Sheriff had.

"She's in there."

A Deputy who was not Charming didn't even look up from his newspaper. Ruby looked up from her seat in a jail cell and sighed in relief.

"Thank God, someone remembered to come looking for me."

Aurora shook her head and crossed her arms as she considered just leaving Ruby where she was.

"Morons; every single one of you," she muttered as Ruby was released.

"Yup," Ruby replied happily as she playfully slapped Aurora's cheek. Ruby reeked of alcohol and Aurora had to half carry her out of the station.

"By the way, congratulations."

"Oh what? Being the only one smart enough to not behave like an animal?"

"Nah." Ruby hiccupped and then patted Aurora's abdomen before jerking away from her quickly to hurl in the bushes.

Aurora watched Ruby in horror for a long moment as the implications of what she'd said hit her. But…no…Ruby was just drunk…but…

"Ruby…what makes you think…"

"Wolf thing. Pheromones. Don't worry, I won't te-" And she vomited again. Aurora held back Ruby's hair and then held her in her lap while stroking her hair as she waited for Ruby to compose herself enough to be taken home.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. Her friends were all morons. Her husband was an overgrown child. And she was going to have a baby with said moronic overgrown child who still fancied himself a dirty pirate and a scoundrel.

_Just bloody brilliant. _

A smile crept onto her lips a moment later.

Sure, it was a baby with an idiot who didn't deserve her most days but…

It was a baby.

And it was a baby with the idiot she'd chosen to spend her life with. And it was a baby they didn't have to spent months trying for and being disappointed in themselves when it didn't come and…

Well, things could certainly be worse. She could be…

"Oh, no, not again."

Aurora smiled again as she helped hold Ruby while she killed some more plants, glad to not be the one suffering through a hangover like the rest of her friends would be doing for the rest of the day.


End file.
